I Hate you
by penguin-STRUT
Summary: Hinata's feelings finally come bursting out, when she realizes that she can no longer love Naruto like she did before. Songfic to Hate that i love you. RnR


**I Hate You**

Hinata was really fed up. She had tried everything to relieve herself of her anger. She had massacred over a hundred trees already, and handed Neji a beating he deserved since way before the chuunin exam. However it seemed to continue boiling away in the pit of her mind. So she had only one choice left, take her anger on the very source that had caused her to feel this emotion, the very person who made her feel a hundred different things at once, Uzumaki Naruto. Her first attempt to talk to him had ended in her stuttering out a string of words that made no sense to the idiotic blonde. His dazzling, foxy smile was enough to turn her knees into jello and send her heart racing. Her vision was slowly fading, focusing slightly on his lips, wishing she could place a kiss on his soft looking lips, maybe that would be enough to communicate her feelings to the blonde.

That's how much I love you  
That's how much I need you  
And I can't stand ya  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
Can I not like it for awhile  
No.. but you won't let me  
You upset me girl, then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget that I was upset

When Naruto shook her gently by the shoulders did she realize she must have looked like quite the stalker, which frankly she was, staring at him and apologized profusely like she did every time. So frustrated and embarrassed, she stomped away. She had hoped he would get a hint, but we all know that the blonde's brain is as small as his repertoire of ninjutsu. Hinata mulled over her options, talking to him face to face was definitely not going to work so that was out of the question. Her eyes travelled around her rather large bedroom, and finally landed on her pen and diary. She smiled in satisfaction, casually strolling over to said items. She tore a page from her beloved book of confessions and set it down on the table. If anything, this little book was almost as precious, well now it's more precious, than her Naruto-kun, surely there would be no problem writing her confession on the purple stationary. How many nights had she spent, upset, crying and wishing she were dead. That book had been her escape.

Can't remember what you did  
Well I hate it  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long, that's wrong  
Girl, I hate it  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more

Later that day, Naruto walked back to his apartment after having trained for the better part of the day. He was as equally frustrated at the resident Hyuuga Heiress. For the life of him, he couldn't understand the strange actions of Hinata, thus leaving him in a rather… bad mood to put it lightly. When he stepped into his dingy living room/bedroom/kitchen/whole entire apartment, he slipped on a poorly placed piece of paper. This paper was flowery, purple and smelled distinctly of lavenders. The blonde jinchuuruki unfolded the piece of stationary, revealing some very nice writing, distinctly Hinata's.

_Dear Naruto_

_I wanted to talk to you face to face, but I couldn't seem to find the words to say. You make me feel so many things at the same time, embarrassment, anxiety, admiration, love, but most of all anger. I hate you for that, I hate you for never looking at me the way I want you to, I hate you for not loving me, I hate you for torturing me like this, I hate that we can never seem to communicate, I hate you for being so dense, I hate you for not giving up, I hate you for making me watch, I hate the way you make me feel, I hate you for being you. Yet Sakura-chan once asked what made me love you so much. They are the same reasons that make me hate you as well. I hate that you won't let me let go… let go of loving you._

Hinata

_P.S-Now if you don't hate me as much as I hate you, you will learn to love me as much as I had once loved you_

So I despise that I adore  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so.  
And you completely know the power that you have  
The only one that makes me laugh  
Sad and it's not fair how you take advantage of the fact that I  
Love you beyond the reason why  
And it just ain't right

Naruto didn't know why, but he suddenly wanted to hate Hinata so much, hate her for saying everything she had, hate her for giving up, hate her for being so quite, so shy, he wanted to hate her for being everything he wasn't. But when he thinks of the petite heiress, and all the things they had been through, he found that no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't find it in his heart to hate her. He pondered his thoughts for a moment. If that is what it meant to be in love, than he had fallen hard for the girl. He had no one to consult, every guy he knew had no successful relationship, and asking one of the girls was like asking for an early funeral, its like they're all in some secret cult group or something. The brainless ninja finally decided that this matter was not worth stressing over, so placing the letter in a well-kept place, he flopped onto his bed. If life had taught him anything, it was that everything would eventually blow over and love was no exception. One of these days, he would stop loving Hinata, simple as that.

And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so  
One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me

Life is not fair, and even though the saying goes; all's fair in love and war, that is simply not the truth. Both teens realized that the only thing that has come from their love for each other is pain, pain from unrequited love, and pain of having to let go, a feeling they know all too well. No matter how much they need one another, they could not find it in themselves to confess. They love each other so much, but the walls they have built around their hearts are keeping them from taking that one extra step. When one decides to take a step forward, the other takes one step back, and they will continue to live like that, in a tango of their never-ending love.

That's how much I love you  
How much I need you  
That's how much I need you  
That's how much I love you  
That's how much I need you  


I hate that I love you Naruto, when you will never love me back.

I hate that I love you Hinata, when you will no longer love me back.

And I hate that I love you so--  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so  
And I hate that I love you so.. so..


End file.
